1. Field of the Technology
The present application relates generally to wireless communication devices, and relates more particularly to providing restrictions on long distance calls from a wireless communication device which operates in a wireless communication network.
2. Description of the Problem
There is a need for methods and apparatus for providing restrictions on long distance calls from wireless communication devices (e.g. combined voice and data communication capable devices) which operate in a wireless communication network.